<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Now by rhiannonwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739717">Until Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites'>rhiannonwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever kissed someone, Grizzop?” Sasha abruptly asks him one day while they’re out doing target practice together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just think these two should do more smooching.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever kissed someone, Grizzop?” Sasha abruptly asks him one day while they’re out doing target practice together.</p><p>He jumps, his arrow flying off center and missing the target. “Yeah. Vesseek,” he says, then looks at her, his cheeks flushing a dark green. “Er… why do you ask?”</p><p>She shrugs, before letting loose a dagger that strikes her training dummy square in the throat. <em>Show-off. </em>“Just curious. What’s it like?”</p><p>“It’s nice as long as you like the person you’re kissing,” he pauses. And when she says nothing, “So, um. You never have, then? Kissed someone?”</p><p>Sasha shakes her head, throws another knife. “Never really thought about it until now, y’know.”</p><p><em>Until now. </em>When it’s just the two of them. Alone. <em>Me? Does she mean—Oh gods.</em></p><p>“But, ah… you have… just now?”</p><p>She backtracks. “No. Yes. Maybe.” A long pause. “Depends. Have you?”</p><p>“Yes.” His mouth forms the word before his brain gives it permission, and he immediately clamps it shut again. He feels the blush spread to the points of his ears and down the back of his neck, and he looks away from her to stare at the knife that’s now sticking out from where the dummy’s heart would be.</p><p>Grizzop’s searching his mind desperately for something else to say when, suddenly, Sasha’s kneeling before him even though there should be no way she could have possibly moved so silently. He jumps again, almost falling on his ass. <em>How does she do that? </em>He stammers for a few seconds before landing finally on a squeaky “Hello Sasha!”</p><p>“Hi.” Sitting on her knees like this, she’s nearly the perfect height for him. She leans forward, and he thinks his heart is going to jump out of his throat. He stares at her with wide eyes. <em>Oh, gods oh fuck she’s doing this, she’s—</em></p><p>The kiss is tentative, her lips only just grazing his, and it lasts less than a moment before she pulls away again to look at him.</p><p>He stares at her, dumbfounded, for several seconds.</p><p>She seems worried by his lack of response. “Oh shit… you alright, mate? Did I—”</p><p>Grizzop grabs her face in both hands and presses his lips to hers eagerly, being mindful of his teeth. She lets out a muffled sound of surprise, but soon relaxes into it. It takes her a bit of awkward fumbling before she figures out what to do with her hands and eventually lets them come to rest on his back, right above his shoulder blades, then she gently draws him closer until their torsos are pressed together.</p><p>Of all the times he’s imagined this, (and he has imagined it, many, many times) it’s never come close to what actually kissing Sasha is like. She’s quite awkward at first, but she quickly learns what he likes. A tiny nip and tug of his lower lip makes him gasp. She draws back, probably to check if that was alright, and something in his expression must tell her that it was, because she does it again.</p><p>And he learns what she likes as well. When he tangles a hand in her hair, she pulls him in even closer. When he sweeps the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, she lets out a pleased little humming sound that makes his heart <em>sing. </em></p><p>They gaze at each other as they finally pull apart, and somewhat breathlessly, she asks, “Was, was that… good, Grizzop?”</p><p><em>Gods, I love the way you say my name. </em>He nods quickly. “Y-yeah! <em>Gods, </em>yeah. Was it good for you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do, um. Do you wanna do it again?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Somehow, Sasha winds up lying on her back in the grass, Grizzop sitting on her chest as he leans down to kiss her, his hands on her shoulders and hers on his waist. They don’t know how much time they spend like this, but the next thing they know, Hamid is calling them in for dinner. He pulls back just enough to look at her. “That buzzkill,” he mutters, but he’s still grinning ear-to-ear.</p><p>“We don’t have to go in.” The loud rumble of her stomach tells a different story.</p><p>He shakes his head a little and stands, reaching out to give her a hand up. His stomach does a somersault when she accepts it. “You should eat, Sasha. We can do this again later. If you want.”</p><p>She grins at him, and it’s the most incredible sight he’s ever laid his eyes on. “Yeah, alright,” she says, and his heart soars as they walk back to the house together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>